


о чем говорят слова

by superstition



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расскажи мне о нем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	о чем говорят слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what we find in the telling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427041) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



\- Расскажи мне о нем, - просит Сэм.  
  
Папка, что Наташа отдала Стиву у могилы Ника Фьюри, лежит на кухонном столе между ними. Стив несколько раз приоткрывает рот и тут же закрывает его, пытаясь понять, что можно ответить на этот вопрос. Затем он просто двигает папку через стол к Сэму.  
  
*  
  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - просит Наташа. Она убрала ноги с приборной панели, когда Стив попросил; теперь она поджала их под себя на пассажирском сидении и прислонилась головой к окну; рыжые волосы кажутся огненными в лучах заходящего солнца.  
  
Стив, поглощенный воспоминаниями о времени, что он провел в месте их назначения, переспрашивает для начала:  
  
\- О ком?  
  
Наташа пожимает плечами.  
  
\- О том, кто сделал тебя таким, - отвечает она, обводя раскрытой ладонью Стива, не касаясь его. - Я видела данные ЩИТа, но с точки зрения очевидца все должно быть иначе.  
  
\- О том, кто сделал меня таким… - эхом отзывается Стив. Затем он продолжает, подбирая слова. - Мы росли вместе.  
  
Наташа отводит глаза от дороги и насмешливо смотрит на него.  
  
\- Ты знал парня, который создал сыворотку суперсолдата еще до того, как тебя выбрали? Этого не было в файле СНР… в смысле, я уже давно его читала, конечно, но разве добрый доктор не приехал к нам из Германии?  
  
Стив быстро исправляется и рассказывает ей о СНР, докторе Эрскине, его вере в Стива и так и не поднятого ими тоста. Похоже, этого для нее достаточно, так что до самого конца поездки он всеми силами, лестью и уговорами пытается выжать из нее хотя бы один правдивый факт из ее прошлого. (Попытка заканчивается провалом.)  
  
Позднее, в бункере Фьюри, она спрашивает его о Зимнем Солдате, о том, кем Стив его считает.  
  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - просит Наташа, голос звучит по-деловому, будто она на совещании в ожидании инструкций к миссии. Она не сводит глаз с доктора, зашивающего ей плечо.  
  
\- Мы росли вместе, - начинает Стив.  
  
На этих словах Наташа резко вскидывает голову. Ее устремленный на него взгляд полон тревоги.  
  
*  
  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - просит Пегги. Стив не заметил, как она вошла, так что от неожиданности он хватает свой альбом для набросков и прижимает к груди. Пегги не может скрыть мелькнувшую на лице улыбку, но она не смеется над ним, а скорее сочувствует. - Стив, это не секрет. Ты не умеешь хранить секреты.  
  
Стив улыбается в ответ, его робкая улыбка полна грусти, и он медленно опускает альбом обратно на стол. В нем - набросок сержанта Барнса, и очевидно, что в каждый штрих вложено много времени и усилий.  
  
По потрепанности страницы Пегги понимает, что Стив нарисовал это еще до поезда.  
  
\- Ты знала Баки, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Не очень хорошо. Не так, как ты, - тихо отвечает Пегги. Она садится рядом со Стивом и кладет руку на стол. - Очевидно, он много для тебя значил.  
  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Стив, помолчав, - в детстве я думал, что в груди у меня теснит из-за астмы.  
  
\- А теперь? - спрашивает она, потому что очевидно, что он ждет этого вопроса. Карандаш в его свободной руке бездумно отслеживает линию подбородка Барнса.  
  
Печальный и напуганный, он поднимает на нее глаза.  
  
\- Астмы больше нет, но это чувство все так же со мной, - отвечает он, и что-то в его голосе разбивает сердце Пегги.  
  
*  
  
\- Нет, это _ты_ расскажи мне о нем, - поправляет Сэм. - Документы я уже читал, - он толчком посылает папку по столу обратно к Стиву и пристально наблюдает за тем, как тот смотрит на фотографии в ней.  
  
\- Я… я любил его, - отвечает Стив. Он отвечает как человек, у которого было достаточно времени на то, чтобы обдумать свои слова.  
  
\- Любил так, как любишь Америку, или… - Сэм умолкает, когда Стив прямо и открыто смотрит на него. - Прости, глупый вопрос. Так что, Агент Картер..?  
  
Уголки губ Стива расходятся в улыбке, и он уверенно запускает руку в карман. Он достает маленькую записную книжку, в которую записывал до этого имя Мартина Гэя, и пару секунд листает ее в поисках нужной страницы.  
  
\- Сэм, - говорит он, - ты слышал о шкале Кинси?  
  
Его голос звучит настолько уверенно, что Сэм не может удержаться от смеха.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно! Так что, ты… он…  
  
\- Было ли между нами что-то? Нет, я никогда не предлагал. К тому моменту, когда я сам все понял, было уже слишком поздно, - Сэм видел такое разочарование на лице сотен других солдат-ветеранов, но легче от этого не становилось. - Но теперь… он спас меня. Когда я упал с хэлликерриера - я никак не мог выбраться на берег самостоятельно. Я знаю, что он меня вытащил.  
  
\- Ты это помнишь? - спрашивает Сэм, хоть ему и не стоит этого делать.  
  
\- Нет, но я это _знаю_ , - Стив кажется расстроенным. - Он где-то там, Сэм. Должен быть, - он расслабил сжатые до этого в кулаки руки и положил их ладонями вниз на стол. - Вот. Я тебе рассказал. Доволен?  
  
\- А ты? - парирует Сэм.  
  
***  
  
\- Расскажи мне о нем. Расскажи мне! - кричит Зимний Солдат.  
  
Агент ГИДРы не отвечает, лишь причитает в ужасе, когда Зимний Солдат рывком поднимает его еще выше и сильнее сжимает пальцы вокруг его глотки.  
  
\- О ком? - полузадушенно выдавливает из себя он, отчаянно пытаясь коснуться ногами пола.  
  
Имя звучит странно, слетая с его губ.  
  
\- О Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе.  
  
Волна паники проходит по лицу агента.  
  
\- Я не… я не знаю, кто это…  
  
Зимний Солдат нетерпеливо вздыхает.  
  
\- Мои файлы. Принеси мне все данные, что у вас есть на меня.  
  
Агент, похоже, разрывается между своей преданностью ГИДРе и желанием жить, так что Зимний Солдат еще разок впечатывает его в стену - чтобы показать серьезность своих намерений. Затем он отпускает его, и тот несется к ближайшему компьютерному терминалу. Он знает, что за ним пристально наблюдают; любое неверное движение ему с рук не сойдет.  
  
\- Я… у меня нет доступа ко всему, - говорит агент; это логично. После полета на хэлликерриере Зимний Солдат немедленно вернулся в здание, где его держали, не зная точно, что он там найдет. В итоге нашел он одного мелкого агента, задачей которого было подчистить все, что могла оставить после себя ГИДРА. Он устанавливал взрывчатку, когда Зимний Солдат захватил его.  
  
Он махнул агенту рукой, чтобы тот отошел от терминала.  
  
\- Пусти.  
  
Когда он заканчивает читать, агент все так же корчится там же, где упал. Тот, кто мог быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, тянется за пистолетом - свидетелей оставлять нельзя - затем замирает и думает о беспомощности, милосердии и теле, которое он вытащил из реки.  
  
Он оставляет его привязанным к креслу, с которым успел свести слишком близкое знакомство, в панелях по обе стороны головы агента искрят электрические разряды. Он не умрет, но и вспомнить ничего не сможет. Это должно ему зачесться.  
  
  
*  
  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - шепчет тот, кто не особо-то и чувствует себя Баки Барнсом. На выставке, посвященной Капитану Америка, вокруг него бурлит толпа, наслаждаясь посещением Музея авиации и космонавтики. Он снова здесь, забыв об осторожности, уже третий день подряд; целыми часами он просто стоит в центре святилища того, кто был его заданием. Он слышал записанные на пленку комментарии столько раз, что выучил наизусть и мог повторить с любого места. Он просмотрел все документальные ролики: полный сожаления Говард Старк, создавший и потерявший героя; свирепые воины, трое Ревущих Коммандос, спасенные героем, верные ему; Пегги Картер, любившая героя, ее голос сбивался, когда она говорила о том, кого помнила и кого потеряла. Он до рези в глазах вглядывался в лицо, так похожее на его собственное, в то время как записанные на пленку комментарии снова и снова повторяли, что Баки единственный отдал жизнь за свою страну.  
  
На “отдал” это было мало похоже. Скорее, на “ее забрали”.  
  
Он смотрит также и ролики о Баки, те, где Баки Барнс смотрит на Капитана Америка и ухмыляется, где Капитан Америка смотрит на него и улыбается, а глаза его сияют. Это все изнанка информации, которую он получил от ГИДРы; сахарный вариант его прошлого. В промежутке между этими двумя версиями - пустота. Пронизывающий выставку оттенок пропаганды не дает составить свое мнение.  
  
\- Расскажи мне, расскажи мне о нем все! - снова шипит он вслух, глядя на выставку, сам не зная точно, о ком он.  
  
***  
  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - Стив мгновенно просыпается от звука знакомого голоса. Он хватает воздух там, где должен был лежать его щит возле кровати; он включает лампу и видит, что тот теперь возле стула у окна - возле того стула, на котором сидит Баки.  
  
Стив срывается с места - чтобы бежать; чтобы драться; чтобы позвать Сэма, спящего в соседней комнате, но Баки выставляет перед собой две открытые ладони - одну металлическую, одну из плоти и крови.  
  
\- Полегче, - говорит он, очевидно пытаясь казаться не угрожающим - у него почти получается.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь в моей квартире? - спрашивает Стив, упрямо выставив подбородок.  
  
\- Мне… мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне о Баки Барнсе, - отвечает Баки. Он отводит глаза.  
  
\- И ты туда же, - фыркает Стив. Баки хмурится, не понимая, и Стив вздыхает. - Что ты хочешь знать? - он смотрит, как Баки пытается сформулировать ответ, изучает лицо Баки, знакомые черты, новые шрамы.  
  
\- Что ты о нем помнишь? - наконец говорит Баки. - Я слышал версию ГИДРы и ту, что вписали в учебники истории победители, но ведь это не все, - теперь он поднимает глаза и перехватывает взгляд Стива. Стив внезапно снова чувствует теснение в груди. - Должна же быть причина, по которой ты поверил, что враг с лицом твоего друга не убьет тебя.  
  
Стив не отвечает - не сразу, лишь садится в постели и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы дышать ровно.  
  
\- Даже когда у меня не было ничего, у меня был Баки, - наконец отвечает он.  
  
\- Ты любил его? - внезапно спрашивает Баки, и Стив хочет рассмеяться, и Стив хочет заплакать, и Стив просто кивает, пытаясь снова найти слова.  
  
\- Любил, - говорит он, слыша, как дрожит его голос. - Люблю. Всегда.  
  
\- А он любил тебя? - спрашивает Баки.  
  
Сердце Стива замирает.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты сможешь ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
***  
  
\- Ну, расскажи мне о нем, - просит Стив; большой палец того, кто как раз может быть Баки Барнсом, скользит по его подбородку, когда он произносит эти слова.  
  
\- Рассказать тебе о ком? - спрашивает он, удивленный вопросом. Он перекатывается ближе к Стиву, кожа к коже, пытаясь запрятать поглубже ощущение, что это счастье - не для него, оно для того, кто выглядит как он, но умер много лет назад.  
  
Стив делает глубокий вдох - и это не может быть хорошо - и уточняет:  
  
\- Расскажи мне о Зимнем Солдате.  
  
Он начинает паниковать.  
  
\- Нет! Я не… ты не можешь… нет, - наконец ему удается сформулировать полное предложение. - Ты не хочешь о нем знать. Ты не услышишь ничего хорошего, никаких добрых историй, никаких счастливых концовок. Он не Баки, Стив, - он садится в постели и начинает собирать одежду, чтобы уйти.  
  
Стив хватает его за плечо.  
  
\- Нет, но он - это ты, и ты здесь. Для меня это достаточно счастливая концовка.  
  
И даже если Баки Барнс и не любил Стива Роджерса до этого - то, что осталось от Баки Барнса, любит его теперь.


End file.
